


Этот мир стал таким огромным

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два стихопотока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот мир стал таким огромным

**Стив - Пэгги**  
Этот мир стал таким огромным, этот город не узнаю, и одно только точно помню - что вчера я погиб в бою, что вокруг только холод жуткий и в кабине белесый свет. Опоздать можно на минутку, но не на семь десятков лет, а они пролетели мимо. Разбудили и снова в бой, говорят, так необходимо, там я знаю, кто я такой, а вот что же мне делать в мире этом странном, опять в спортзал. Если честно, в сороковые я фантастики не читал, а теперь вижу - оборотят при желании время вспять. Я схожу, запишу в блокнотик, что еще я успел проспать. Иногда я не верю в то, что я действительно снова жив, просыпаться настолько тошно, что хотелось бы перерыв, что мне делать, но мир огромен, так что как-нибудь соберусь...  
..Знаешь, твой телефонный номер уже выучил наизусть...

 **Пэгги - Стиву**  
Этот мир стал таким огромным за то время, что я живу, столько лет, но, боюсь, нескромно апеллировать к старшинству. Меня часто подводит память, к сожалению, и глаза, но я помню, что было с нами, только некому рассказать. А тогда при мне ляпнул кто-то, что случаются чудеса. Знаешь, в "Аисте" в ту субботу я ждала целых полчаса, да, теперь посмеяться впору, а тогда был напрасный труд - если ждешь своего партнера, все другие не подойдут, ну хотя бы не ровно в восемь, ну хотя бы спустя лет пять, если может бы кто попросит, согласилась бы станцевать, потому что свернули поиск, потому что конец войне, потому что я успокоюсь, и поверю, что больше нет шансов встретиться нам, в работу спрячусь, голову очертя...  
...Знаешь, кажется, я в субботу тебя видела в новостях…


End file.
